Un Briillo Revoltoso
by jenedith princess
Summary: No hay soledad más triste que la de un hombre sin amigos, sin los cuales el mundo es un desierto: quien sea incapáz de sentir amistad, tiene más de bestia que de hombre.


Un Brillo Revoltoso.

_No hay soledad más triste que la de un hombre sin amigos, sin los cuales el mundo es un desierto: quien sea incapáz de sentir amistad, tiene más de bestia que de hombre_

_ Francis Bacon_

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre me fue exigido comportarme como una persona fria ay calculadora, no estaba permitido el mostrar mis sentimientos ni mucho menos dejar que los demás nos menospreciaran. Siempre debía poner en alto al gran apellido Uchiha.

Siempre había admirado a mi hermano, quien a pesar de contar con tan pocos años, era unos de los mejores en cada actividad que se le fijara realizar, por eso hoy a sus 24 años era unos de los prospectos más grandes a convertirse en el jefe de la familia, además de ser el mejor alumno de toda la universidad. Aún recuerdo que hubo un momento en que mi vida se tornó oscura, donde ni mi padre ni nadie de la familia me reconocían por no ser tan talentoso como mi hermano, donde por cada lugar donde pasaba me encontraba con rostros hipócritas y mujeres alocadas en busca de algo inclusive una sola mirada de mi parte o algún beneficio por parte de mi familia.

Despreciaba por aquel entonces a mi familia, solo mi madre quien siempre me comprendía y me acompañaba en mi dolor, e Itachi quien me apoyaba en todo lo que realizaba mejoraban mis días, hasta que un nuevo brillo aprecio en mi vida. Un brillo algo ruidoso y revoltoso.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo mire me pareció un completo inútil e idiota…. Ciertamente no me equivoque pero con el tiempo el me enseño algo muy importante

Tenía solo doce años cuando aquel chico se transfirió a mi escuela. Un chico que siempre era optimista y mostraba una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro…-mi es Naruto Namikaze ttebayo!- alguien que a mi parecer era alguien que jamás conoció dolor alguno.

Nuestro primer encuentro fue de lo más desastroso, queriendo llamar la atención termine por pelear y refutar cada una de las cosas que decía acabando en los golpes… a partir de ahí nacieron los sobrenombres Dobe y Teme…

También recuerdo que por el salón no era tan popular por su buenas calificaciones sino por los actos idiotas y tarugadas que hacía, era un imán por completo de los desastres, un imán para los problemas y aquel que quisiera uno debía juntarse con él, razón por lo cual nadie se acercaba a él, era completamente ignorado a diferencia de mí que se peleaban por estar con migo y yo era el que los ignoraba.

Aquel chico transferido de ojos azules y de cabellos rubios, siempre traía consigo una sonrisa pese a todo y siempre ayudaba a todos sin importar que no recibiera nada a cambio más que insultos, pasados los meses a hasta convertirse en un poco más de un año fue que el gano por fin el aprecio de los demás y una gran amistad…entre la mía.

Al final del primer semestre del segundo año compartimos un momento vergonzoso…y de igual manera un momento que ambos esperábamos…aunque no de esa manera… nuestro primer beso… un accidente, una broma de los demás… una muerte casi segura del rubio…jajaja fue muy entretenido verlo correr por tao el colegio tratando de perder a la bola de chicas que amenazaban sin dejarlo…. Bueno sin que pudiera tener descendencia…

La primera vez que el conoció a mis padres fue durante una reunión en mi casa donde mi padre había llegado de muy mal humor del trabajo junto con Itachi y encontró al rubio sentado en el sofá viendo el televisor mientras mi madre y yo habíamos entrado a la cocina por unos bocadillos antes de la cena.

Recuerdo aquel momento como uno de los más dolorosos y como aquel que hizo que viera un nuevo brillo en mi vida… aquel día mi padre me llamo exigiendo la razón por la que aquel chico estuviera en nuestra casa….

Flas back

-quien demonios es él y que hace en mi casa?- hablo Fugaku con un aura amenazante

-él es un amigo de Sasuke querido su nombre es Naruto Namikaze- trato de decir la mujer de la familia

-Namikaze? Jamás había escuchado ese nombre por ningún ligar lo que hace pensar que es un chico don nadie- decía mientras miraba despectivamente al rubio.

-no digas eso papa! Es el mi amigo….-trato d defender Sasuke…

-dime jovencito… debo imaginar que por lo menos tienes un promedio ejemplar para ser amigo de mi hijo –

-bueno… jejeje… no señor soy uno de los peores de la clase pero estoy mejorando poco a poco lo juro ttebayo, además- trato de decir Naruto

-eso es imposible como puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke! Es que no te he enseñado nada? No debes perder el tiempo, si es que puedes permitírtelo por que no mejor estudias y aprendes de Itachi el si es merecedor de ser parte de esta familia! En cambio tu….

Un sonido sordo lleno las paredes de aquel hogar seguid por un silencio, las miradas atónitas de la familia Uchiha se contemplaban…. Naruto con la MANO levantada se encontraba frente al jefe de la familia quien tenía el rostro hacia un lado, por la bofetada que había RECIBIDO por parte del rubio….

-él no es como su hijo eso lo sabe cualquiera, no es un prodigio como su hermano pero es su hijo!, sabe cuánto se dedica al estudio para que usted lo reconozca con orgullo? Sabes cuantas veces se ha quedado dormido en el almuerzo por estudiar en la noche? Sabe que casi no duerme? Sabe acaso que él es el primero a nivel de toda la secundaria?- decía el ojiazul mientras que lagrimas se acumulaban y otras más salían de su ojos- sabe que ha participado en diferentes torneos y que los ha ganado todos? Por qué no simplemente en vez de reclamar y exigir algo simplemente da gracias por tenerlo como hijo…..,tener a alguien como Itachi…, alguien que lo espere en casa como la señora Mikoto… por que no simplemente….. Agradece que….. Tiene una familia y un hogar al cual regresar…hip…hip….- las lágrimas de Naruto junto con sus palabras provoco que todos ahí se encontraran llorando y que inclusive el corazón frio y de hielo de Fugaku se llenara de culpa…

Fin flas BACK

Después de eso mi padre cambio poco a poco, llenándose de alegría y más jamás volvió a compáranos ni a Itachi ni a mí, trabajo duro por cambiar. Y acepto a Naruto como mi amigo y parte de la familia. Y un diez de octubre por fin pudimos conocer a su familia, que descansaban bajo tierra… desde que el había nacido…. Fue ahí donde conocimos la trágica historia de Naruto, quien perdió a sus padres a los pocos días de haber nacido quedando a cargo de sus padrinos quien velaban por desde pequeño, y a pesar de ello el jamás se sintió solo, y siempre sonrió…

.porque sé que me ven y quieren que sea feliz ttebayo!

Los año pasaron y Naruto y yo siempre estuvimos juntos, amigos vinieron , otros se fueron y otros más permanecieron, muchas cosas cambiaron entre ellas la relación de ambos donde después de un arranque de celos por mi parte deje entre ver mis sentimientos por aquel dobe… que fueron correspondidos después de todo pero que según él debía conquistar …fue un reto conociendo el carácter idita e hiperactivo que se cargaba siendo en tres días después de su cumpleaños que me dio el tan esperado si… ahora solo quedaba un pequeño inconveniente…. Mi padre…

Aquel día en que le contaríamos de los nuestro… ambos nos imaginamos en el caso….torturas, burlas, inclusive llegamos a imaginar que la santa inquisición era tan solo un juego con lo que mi padre nos haría ….. la sorpresa nos las llevamos al decirle de esto el simplemente respondiera con un ya lo sabía…aquel momento nuestras caras pasaron por la sorpresa a la incredulidad, así como a tomar el color de los tomates que tanto me gustan… por eso hoy a un año de que todo esto pasara… me encuentro aquí esperándolo fuera de su casa para llevarlo a algún lugar, después de todo es nuestro primer año como pareja, un año que pretendo que sean más porque aquel rubio idiota y de eterna sonrisa siempre será mío… mío y de nadie más… por que quien osaría quitarle algo a un Uchiha no?


End file.
